


Love Me Like You Do

by PsychoLover9



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLover9/pseuds/PsychoLover9
Summary: A Happy B-Day Song-Fic (One-Shot) for Marik with Bronzeshipping as the main relationship. Song: Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor do I own the song Love Me Like You Do.

_ You're the light, you're the night _

_ You're the colour of my blood _

_We were walking home from school. Laughing, exchanging jokes, sharing kisses. We loved each other, and that was that._

_ You're the cure, you're the pain _

_ You're the only thing I wanna touch _

_When we have sex, it’s rough, and sometimes it hurt, but I like it that way. We both do. I knew that he would never hurt me on purpose. Even when he causes me pain that was accidental, he would apologize profusely, and always do whatever he could to take the pain away. And I love him for that. He’s the only one that I would ever allow to have hands on me. And vice versa._

_ Never knew that it could mean so much, so much _

_He means so much to me…_

_ You're the fear, I don't care _

_ 'Cause I've never been so high _

__

_The first time I met him, I admit, I was scared. But I didn’t care. There was something about him that pulled me to him._

_ Follow me to the dark _

_ Let me take you past our satellites _

__

_We were crossing the street when it happened…_

_ You can see the world you brought to life, to life _

__

_My ears were ringing. I heard tires screeching. The sound of metal crunching; glass breaking… I opened my eyes and blinked several times. Hoping that what I was seeing wasn’t real._

_He was on the ground. Not moving. I realized I was on the ground as well. …Because he pushed me… Away from the incoming car…._

_I pushed myself to stand up, and I immediately became dizzy. I stumbled. My eyes got blurry, but I didn’t care. I began to make my way over to him._

_ So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do _

_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do _

__

_I dropped to my knees next to his unconscious face. Tears flowed down my face and onto his._

_ Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do _

__

_I caressed his face with one hand while I picked up his hand with the other and held it against my cheek, crying harder._

_ What are you waiting for? _

Marik instantly woke up, tears on his face. “Mariku…” he whispered to his dark room. He laid back down on his bed, on his side, and began to cry. That’s how Marik went to sleep nowadays.

 

_ Fading in, fading out _

_ On the edge of paradise _

__

The next day, in the evening, Marik, was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

 

_‘Ten months. It’s been ten months since the accident, and he still hasn’t woken up. He probably never will. And I’ll never see him again. Especially not after what his parents said._ ’

 

At his own thoughts, Marik’s eyes began to burn a little, and he wiped at his eyes to try and stop the tears before they even began. After he was sure that no tears would come, he sat up on his bed and stared at nothing in particular. He was staring straight ahead, not really seeing anything, until his eyes caught sight of a box sitting on the floor against his wall.

 

_ Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find _

__

Marik got off his bed and walked over to where the box was. He kneeled on the floor and pulled the box closer to him. He pulled the lid off the box and immediately realized that everything that was there belonged to Mariku. ‘ _Ryou and Bakura must have brought it.’_

 

_ Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire _

__

He began to go through everything that was in the box, taking them out one by one or even two by two. Everything he took out held a memory for him.

 

_ Yeah, I'll let you set the pace _

_ 'Cause I'm not thinking straight _

__

The box was mostly empty, except for a tiny box that lay within that Marik had never seen before. He picked it up and saw that it had a Jewelry brand name on the lid. Curious, he opened it and found a heart shaped pendant necklace inside. Looking closer, he found that the heart had some hieroglyphics engraved on it.

 

_ My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more _

__

Marik read the engraving and was stunned silent. He read it once more, aloud this time. “Together till the end of our lives, especially in the afterlife. – Mariku”.

 

_ What are you waiting for? _

__

The tears that he held from earlier came back in full force.

 

_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do) _

_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah) _

 

He sat back, hard, against his bed on the floor and cried, clutching the pendant. Mariku couldn’t leave him. Not yet. Not like this.

 

_ Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do _

 

The door to his room opened, but Marik couldn’t look up to see who it was. He didn’t care. He felt someone wrap their arms around him and speak softly to him, but all that did was remind him of Mariku even more.

 

_ What are you waiting for? _

 

Marik pulled out of whoever’s arms, got up, ran to his door, flung it open, and raced down the stairs.

 

_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do) _

_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah) _

_ Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do _

__

Marik threw open the front door and slammed it closed. He walked over to where the pillars that were on his porch were.

__

_ What are you waiting for? _

__

He leaned back against one of the pillars that was there and slid down it until he was sitting on the porch floor. His knees were up to his chest and his arms were folded on top of them with his head buried in his arms.

 

_ I'll let you set the pace _

__

Marik heard what sounded like a motorcycle pull up several feet away. He didn’t think anything of it, but for some reason, he looked up anyway.

 

_ 'Cause I'm not thinking straight _

__

Marik stared at the figure who just stopped their motorcycle and was currently dismounting it. They turned around to look directly at him, and took off their helmet. Marik’s eyes widened when he saw the familiar spiked hair. His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. They just had to be.

 

_ My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more _

__

“Ri?” the person said softly. Marik didn’t answer. “Marik?” the figure spoke softly, but louder this time, and took a step forward.

 

_ What are you waiting for? _

 

Marik got up slowly and took off down the porch steps, towards the figure, who in turn ran to meet him in the middle.

 

_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do) _

_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah) _

__

When Marik reached the figure, he wrapped his arms around his neck, while the other picked him up off the ground and spun them both in a circle. They held onto each other, hugging tightly.

__

_ Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do _

_ What are you waiting for? _

__

Mariku pulled back a little, as did Marik, and they both kissed with such passion that spoke volumes.

 

_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do) _

_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (oh) _

__

The kiss deepened immensely because of the passion and level of emotions swirling within them.

 

_ Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do _

_ What are you waiting for? _

__

After their kiss, they both were panting softly. Mariku noticed the pendant Marik had in his hand. He took it from his hand gently and put it around his neck. He kissed him on the cheek and whispered, while holding him tightly with one arm wrapped around his waist, “Happy Birthday, Marik.” Marik squeezed his eyes shut, tears running down his face, and wrapped his arms around Mariku’s neck tighter. “I love you, Mariku.”


End file.
